


Shine bright like a diamond

by Cray_F



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cray_F/pseuds/Cray_F
Summary: 送礼就送……宝石Play？斜线无意义。
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil
Kudos: 11





	Shine bright like a diamond

**Author's Note:**

> 2013年旧文搬运。

莱格拉斯娴熟地策马奔驰在密林的暗道上，即使接近宫殿外围也没有丝毫减速的迹象，直到他在暗道的尽头遇见了他父亲，瑟兰督伊。密林之王端庄而优雅地伫立在晨雾弥漫的丛林中，淡金的柔光笼罩在他四周，单薄的银丝长袍随风鼓动。莱格拉斯注意到了他父亲金发上鲜花结成的王冠，深褐色的藤蔓缠绕着娇嫩的花瓣，花蕊在晨风中舞动出柔软的旋律。莱格拉斯离开前它们还只是含羞的蓓蕾，现在已然彻底绽放。  
“父亲。”精灵王子灵巧地跳下坐骑，带着虔诚的敬意亲吻瑟兰督伊，他尝到了淡甜的酒香。瑟兰督伊的身边并没有亲卫队跟随，兴许只是心血来潮的于清晨漫步，又或许是有意在等候。他们相连的血脉之中总有着微妙的感应。  
“是什么样的贸易会谈，能让你放下密林巡守的职责，在长湖逗留？”瑟兰督伊平静淡然的眼神投向莱格拉斯。虽然莱格拉斯身后空空如也的箭袋和猎刀上散发出的令人不快的腥臭味已经很好的说明了一切。  
“我会解释的，但不是现在。”发觉瑟兰督伊没有表露出任何不悦，莱格拉斯回以一个甜美的微笑。他的父亲表现得太过放松悠然，让年轻的王子燃起了一丝恶作剧的兴致。他突然大力地拥抱了瑟兰督伊，让王者精致无瑕的面庞与衣物染上风霜尘土，同时伸手揉乱花冠下的流动的金丝，然后在瑟兰督伊皱眉动手将他扯离时转身向营地冲去。他需要一些补给和支援。“陶瑞尔！集结卫队！我追踪到一处黑毒蛛的巢穴，让我们把它清理干净！”  
瑟兰督伊抱着手臂，扯动嘴角看着他离去的背影，于眼底闪过一抹幽光。

那些黑暗的魔物如同他们的始祖一般，盘踞在阴冷交错的地底洞穴中，吞噬所有接近它们的可怜生物。与往常的接触战不同，莱格拉斯精确的情报和卫队充分的准备使这次交战变成一场单方面的猎杀。即便如此，洞窟中的围剿与追击也消耗了精灵们大量的时间。莱格拉斯带队凯旋而归已是数日之后。他有自信瑟兰督伊不会因为他的晚归而感到不快，除去令人满意的战报，他还得到了一份特殊的收获。在巢穴的深处，淤泥之下，精灵之眼让他捕捉到了如星光般微弱的反射，那是暗黑生物深恶痛绝的光亮。战利品，或许可以称之为礼物，他的父亲会喜欢的，莱格拉斯毫不怀疑。那些美丽而剔透的颗粒完全能够激起他的父亲眸中喜悦而锐利的火焰。

木精灵们欢快地以篝火宴会庆祝这小小的胜利，觥筹交错，歌声与乐音不曾断绝。莱格拉斯入夜时于欢宴中悄然离场，在夜色的掩护下潜入瑟兰督伊的卧室。

瑟兰督伊松垮地斜坐在由粗壮枝条扭缠而成座椅上，单手支着下颌，放任意识在幽界的呢喃与地层隐约传来的外部喧闹声中游走。暗红的酒酿在水晶杯中流转，然后被饮下。莱格拉斯进入父亲的寝室时，便见到幽暗森林的王者如往常般慵懒的神态。正如他所预料，瑟兰督伊对儿子带来的胜利感到满意，先前归程的推迟并没有带给他多少不快，显然他对莱格拉斯成长的喜悦早已取代了那因为晚归而引起的一点点焦虑。他漫不经心的目光捕捉到莱格拉斯时，毫不掩饰地流露出了愉悦。瑟兰督伊微微眯起眼，牵动嘴角扯出一个似有若无的微笑。

“父亲。”莱格拉斯微微一礼，乖顺地半跪在座前，取下瑟兰督伊手中的酒杯。一个精致的绣金袋子被轻轻放入瑟兰督伊掌中，玲珑的碰撞声让瑟兰督伊忍不住缓缓揉捏掂量，他已经猜到了里面是他喜爱的东西。“这场战役的额外收获，您会喜欢的。”  
瑟兰督伊灵巧的指尖轻柔地将袋子挑开，一直被布料阻挡的星光透射而出，另他晶绿的眼眸染上点点绚彩。“诺多族的工艺……”陶醉的叹息着，瑟兰督伊握起一把晶钻，让它们顺着指缝滑下，清脆悦耳的撞击声回荡在寝殿之内。“十分稀有的大小。”如此赞叹着，瑟兰督伊复而将钻石捧起，变换角度欣赏，微光在掌中流动。“跨越了时空的艳丽……莱格拉斯，它们的美丽纯粹几乎将要超越你。”  
莱格拉斯微笑着。父亲只有在醉心于战斗或者珠宝之中时，才会完全摆脱平日的淡漠与虚无，散发出耀眼跃动的灵光。而对于那个评价，莱格拉斯已不是第一次听到了，没有任何珍宝能够从父亲那里得到超越自己的评价——这一点被无数次的证实过。虽然对于晶石所得到的不公正评价感到抱歉，但无可否认，瑟兰督伊偏心的赞叹还是让莱格拉斯心中充满喜悦。  
“十分贵重的礼物。”瑟兰督伊将钻石倒回绣金袋子里，只留下一颗缓缓地把玩着。“感谢你，我亲爱的孩子。”  
“这是我的荣幸。”莱格拉斯由衷地说。在抬起头对上父亲目光的那一刹那，他本能地感受到了一些灼热而黏腻的东西。瑟兰督伊的眼中涌动着欲望，但似乎并不单单针对他所珍爱的珠宝。他注视着莱格拉斯，欲望的暗示愈发明显了，莱格拉斯无法移开目光。他们上一次亲热是在什么时候？相隔的时间似乎……确实长了一些。淡红染上莱格拉斯的双颊，他无法移开目光。  
“星光的晶钻与我的绿叶……两个如此美妙的存在……”瑟兰督伊缓缓开口。沙哑、渐低的声音摩擦着莱格拉斯的鼓膜，使他微微地颤抖。“我似乎想到了一个很合适、很有趣的方式，来放置这些宝贵东西。你会喜欢的。”  
莱格拉斯的眼睛因为惊讶而睁大了，他父亲言语与眼中的暗示是如此狎昵露骨，他被自己想象中的场景吓住了。“哦，不……”莱格拉斯喃喃道，“不，这太疯狂了。”  
瑟兰督伊被欲望渲染成暗色的眸子紧紧锁定了莱格拉斯，然后他缓缓地露出了一个极具侵略性的笑容。  
莱格拉斯的身体先于思维反射性地弹跳起来，在冲向大门的途中被瑟兰督伊牢牢抓住，狠狠地抛到了宽敞而柔软的床上。瑟兰督伊随后强硬地覆了上来。莱格拉斯激烈地反抗着，两具修长的躯体在床榻上不停的翻滚、纠缠。  
争斗中瑟兰督伊灵活的指尖揉开了莱格拉斯衣物的搭扣，不时直接抚弄他光裸的肌肤。他们双腿交缠，瑟兰督伊的膝盖顶弄着他的大腿根部，使他的腰身因为聚集的快感渐渐无力。他的吐息曾离莱戈拉斯那么近，又被勉强地推离。瑟兰督伊对莱格拉斯的反抗并非没有感觉，他身体火热，肌肉紧绷，但是那对肉体可怕的自控能力是莱格拉斯完全没有办法超越的。最终莱格拉斯被瑟兰督伊彻底钳制，压倒在床榻上，金发散乱，衣衫半褪，在瑟兰督伊的肢体触碰与挑逗中彻底勃起。瑟兰督伊舔吻着他的颈项，恶意地在他耳边喘息，令他的身体炽热难耐，唯有呜咽着扭动逃避。在瑟兰督伊的高明技巧与情欲的燃烧之下，莱格拉斯已经无法坚持拒绝。瑟兰督伊的吻来到他的唇畔，吞下了他因为下身的脆弱被直接爱抚而逸出的呻吟。  
他们除去阻碍彼此的衣物。瑟兰督伊润滑过的手指在莱格拉斯的火热紧致的体内探索扩张着。他在莱格拉斯耳边低语，诉说他平日绝不出口的爱意。莱格拉斯攀附着他，亲吻着他的面颊，爱抚着印象中一切能让他欢喜的地方。身体内部传来的需求强烈感刺激着莱格拉斯，他无法抑制地迎合着父亲的进出，拖着鼻音低声喘息。是时候了。瑟兰督伊再次将他按入柔软的被褥之中，分开他修长的双腿，使它们环绕在自己的腰侧。手指抽离，随后莱格拉斯听到了如噩梦般的清脆撞击的声响，瑟兰督伊已经拿出了那些晶石。“不……”最后的一丝理智让他虚弱地哀求着，“请求您……别……”。他已经不知道自己说了什么，只知道那些东西将会以一种令人羞愤欲死的方式进入他，填充他，给予他快乐，而他无法抗拒。他的身体叫嚣着要承受一切进入他的东西。  
伴随哗啦啦的声响，冰凉的颗粒洒落在莱格拉斯身上，有的滚落床下，发出悦耳的弹跳声。突来的冰冷刺激令莱格拉斯尖叫着蜷起身子，几乎就要达到高潮。他紧紧抓着瑟兰督伊的手臂，努力睁开水润的双眼瞪向那张可恨的脸。瑟兰督伊轻歪着头，脸上挂着一个犹如迷失的角鹿般无辜而纯真的浅笑，带着做作的歉意问道：“让你失望了吗？我可爱的孩子。”  
极度的羞耻，以及被玩弄的愤怒让莱格拉斯奋力从瘫软的身躯中找回了些许力量。他咆哮着扑向瑟兰督伊，却忘记了当前的两人纠缠的姿势。瑟兰督伊轻易地以双倍的力量将他按回床上，狠狠地冲入他的身体。莱格拉斯叫了出来，瑟兰督伊完美的掌控权让他愤恨，他咬紧牙关扭动身躯尝试摆脱太过剧烈的刺激，这样的摩擦灼烧了他们彼此。瑟兰督伊终于丧失了悠闲折磨身下之人的余裕，莱格拉斯爆发所带来的极致快感让他遵从了身体的需求，动作猛然加速、不再拖延，直到最终的狂喜将二人淹没。

将莱格拉斯从短暂失神中拉回的是游移在脸颊上陌生而微凉的硬质触感。他无力地捉住瑟兰督伊的手腕将之拉开，看到他父亲修长的手指夹着一枚鸽子蛋般大小的星钻。瑟兰督伊在他眼前轻轻拨动宝石，莱格拉斯的目光渐渐迷失在流动的溢彩之中。“这是我最满意的一颗。”瑟兰督伊餍足地叹息，然后抬起莱格拉斯的下颔，深深吻住湿润而微张的双唇，辗转吸吮直到莱格拉斯也有所回应。“让它们衬托你光滑优美的躯体，是我想到最合理的方式。”瑟兰督伊轻笑着。莱格拉斯模糊地哼了一声，任由那粒晶钻的滑过他的唇瓣、颈项、乳尖，引起他敏感肌肤的阵阵颤栗。温柔地，瑟兰督伊将顺从低吟的莱格拉斯拉入另一个欲望的漩涡。

莱格拉斯在地层的微响中醒转时瑟兰督伊已经离开幽暗密林前往长湖。密林的王者没有向任何人交代此行的目的，而返回已是数日之后。归来后瑟兰督伊在第一时间单独召见了莱格拉斯。  
“父亲。”莱格拉斯恭敬地行礼，慎重地询问道：“什么事情如此紧急？”  
瑟兰督伊淡漠地倚在王座之上，没有回答，只是缓缓抬起手，露出食指上新置的戒指。  
哦……不！莱格拉斯呆立当场，在心中抱头呻吟。那颗星光闪动的鸽子蛋大小的晶钻看起来是如此熟悉，还有他父亲抚弄那枚宝石的手法……！莱格拉斯强忍心中落荒而逃的冲动，努力压抑着窜上脸颊的热度，耳边传来瑟兰督伊别有深意的话语：“或许以后，它能有机会以‘你以为的方式’……”  
莱格拉斯连耳尖都已烧红，再也无法忍耐转身冲出大厅。  
身后传来瑟兰督伊愉悦的低笑声。


End file.
